


骗男朋友说怀孕了

by woonhyukhae



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woonhyukhae/pseuds/woonhyukhae
Summary: ABO世界 有辆小破🚗反正很甜 一发完🦐🐔写 私设严重 ooc归我清甜柠檬味李东海 X 雨后空气泥土味李赫宰
Kudos: 30





	骗男朋友说怀孕了

说起来李东海最近很喜欢逛推特。

这天他在首页看到一条热推，是一组聊天记录，一个女生骗她男朋友说她怀孕了，但孩子不是这个男生的。男生说：

“我们结婚吧，生下来，你和孩子我都养”

这三句一出，一时感动了不少网友，李东海就是其中一个。

李东海有些心动。

他也想去试试。

正好李赫宰也快回来了。李赫宰因为工作出差了，刚好三天后回来。

李东海提前买好了特置香水，这种特置香水闻起来会让人以为omega已经被完全标记。并且香味散去前，就算alpha释放信息素对omega也无效。

李东海挑来挑去挑了一个alpha气味为海风的特置香水。

咸咸的海风味道，李东海很喜欢。

李赫宰是晚上到家。

李东海早早的喷好香水，咸咸的海风味混合着他自己的柠檬酸甜味像极了一杯玛格丽特，醉人至极。

李东海双手抱膝窝在沙发角落里，换上一脸委屈的表情，好像真的被人强制标记了。为了逼真，李东海真的哭了。两个眼睛红彤彤的，像是受了极大的委屈。哭着哭着，李东海真的进入了角色。李赫宰进家门的时候，李东海还环抱着自己，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下掉。

这一幕可把李赫宰吓坏了，外套都还没脱就把李东海揽进了怀里，“怎么了海海？别哭呀……”

李赫宰放出自己的信息素想安抚李东海，但发现没有用。李赫宰皱了皱眉，这才注意到空气里的海风味道。

被抱着的李东海还在抽抽嗒嗒往下掉眼泪，一方面又使劲往李赫宰怀里钻，脑袋埋在李赫宰肩窝里，手抱着李赫宰的腰。

李赫宰没有功夫去细想信息素的问题，李东海一哭他就心疼。问话李东海也不回答，李赫宰只好就这么一直抱着他，一只手放到他背后轻轻拍着。

过了几分钟，李东海终于平稳了一些。哭了这么久，张嘴时的声音都有些沙哑了：“赫，我怀孕了。”

虽然哭的厉害，但李东海还是没忘记自己的目的。

李赫宰吓到了，怎么可能，他还没有完全标记李东海，怎么可能怀孕？啊……刚刚的信息素！

李赫宰想起了刚刚空气里那一股不属于他们两个任何人的信息素味道。李赫宰的手握成了拳头，刚想问李东海怎么回事，李东海的声音就从底下传上来了，“发情期提前，我被人强制完全标记了，一周前。”李东海的声音又哽咽了。

李赫宰的拳头握得更紧了，指尖都有些泛白。

李赫宰深吸一口气，开口说“海海你想把它生下来吗？”  
“生我就养。”  
“只要是你就行。”  
“我们去结婚吧。明天。”

说实话李赫宰很生气，生气那个趁人之危的人渣，生气李东海不会照顾自己，生气自己没有保护好李东海。可是他不想放开李东海，他也不可以放开李东海。

但是现在出了一个问题。

“海海，孕期omega如果没有alpha的信息素安抚会很难熬的，可是我的信息素对你没有作用，整个孕期加哺乳期你都会很难受的。”

是了，这是最大的问题。

本来omega就依赖alpha，孕期的omega会更严重。情绪波动需要alpha安抚，身体不适也需要alpha照顾，尤其是离不了alpha的信息素包裹圈。先不说容易流产，光是身体和精神上的不适就让omege很难受了。

“没关系，我能忍的，不是有抑制剂吗，我可以用那个，等把孩子生下来，我再去洗掉标记。”李东海抱着李赫宰的手又紧了一些，他得表现的害怕一点。

抑制剂的副作用很大，洗掉标记更是让人痛不欲生，光想想李赫宰就心疼，他把李东海向上搂了搂，让李东海的头趴在他的肩上，他感觉到李东海还在抖。

李赫宰把李东海抱到床上，把人哄着入睡了。可是李赫宰睡不着，他怎么都想不明白李东海的发情期为什么会提前这么久，不还有一周吗？

李赫宰烦躁地抓了一下自己的头发，决定明天仔细的问问李东海。

第二天李赫宰一直想找机会问问李东海怎么回事，可又怕李东海想起这件事难过不愿意提，观察了一天李东海的眼色。终于在晚上喂李东海喝粥的时候小心翼翼地柔声问道： “海海，能跟我说说具体怎么回事吗？“他也不愿李东海再回忆起那段经历，可是他得了解过程才能去找到那个该死的混蛋。

正在怀里就着李赫宰递过来的勺子喝粥的李东海突然一震，完了，没准备具体说辞，咋办啊。李赫宰傻啊，哪壶不开提哪壶。

他本来是打算试试李赫宰的反应，等五天后香水香味散去再告诉他实话。其实昨晚李赫宰的反应他已经很满意了。

他抬头看向李赫宰，面露难色，脑子飞速旋转编故事。

但是在李赫宰的眼里可不是这样理解的。

李东海昨天痛哭过的眼睛现在还红肿着，嘴角微微向下撇，看起来委屈极了眼看着又要哭，摆明一副不想提这件事的表情，看得李赫宰心又是一疼。

这边李东海语言组织的也差不多了，缓缓开口，“一周前我重感冒去医院打点滴，住不惯医院所以打算打完针就回家，可是我忘了药有嗜睡作用，在公交车上就睡着了。醒来的时候就在酒店了，没穿衣服，床上只有我，浑身疼……中间我没有记忆…”李东海越说声音越小，象征性的带了点哭腔。

李赫宰心疼得紧，双手捧住李东海的脸吻了吻。李东海永远是他的人。永远是，不管发生什么。

接下来几天谁也没再提起这件事，李赫宰全心全意照顾“孕期”的李东海，李东海日子过得很舒坦，上厕所有人背去，吃饭有人喂，睡觉有人抱着睡，抬个手努努嘴李赫宰就屁颠屁颠跑去帮他，日子好不快活。

很快就到了第五天，香水味淡了很多，李赫宰还奇怪呢，怎么觉得空气里的咸味淡了很多。但是李赫宰也没在意，照常放着自己的信息素，虽然理论上不行，但万一李东海能闻到呢，熟悉的信息素能减轻他的痛苦，李赫宰是这样想的。

晚上李东海抱着李赫宰睡的时候，突然觉得空气里一股熟悉的味道在慢慢包裹他，像刚下完雨的空气味道，李赫宰在放信息素，一种熟悉的安全感涌上心头。可是没过多久李东海就觉得不对劲，太热了，身体像是要燃烧起来。一股异样的感觉在身体里四处游窜，后面隐约渗出一股黏腻液体。李东海这才意识到是李赫宰的信息素让他提前进入发情期了。他来不及细想李赫宰为什么要在这个时候放信息素，他不是还没和李赫宰说实话吗？

李东海难耐地从齿缝中挤出几句嘤咛，身体不自主的朝李赫宰怀里钻。双手环上李赫宰的腰，腿挤进李赫宰两腿之间，闭着眼睛胡乱去找李赫宰的嘴，他只想索取更多。

李赫宰是被吻醒的，他一睁眼就看见李东海的脸面色潮红，嘴里还在呢喃着不知在说些什么。李赫宰立刻就清醒了，立刻坐起身把李东海抱在怀里，“海海你怎么了？”边说边去摸李东海的脸，太烫了，又把手伸到脖颈后面，腺体那里已经有些微微凸起了。

李赫宰这才意识到李东海这是发情了。

孕期的人怎么会发情？

李东海还在迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着，李赫宰俯下身想听的更仔细。“难受……嗯……赫…帮帮我……”李东海一直在蹭李赫宰的身体，空气中的柠檬味酸的李赫宰都有些招架不住。

“假的……呜…都是假的……”  
“什么假的？”李赫宰一时没反应过来。  
“怀孕是假的……”

房间的大灯没拉亮，只有床头一盏昏黄的台灯。朦胧的灯光照在李东海的侧脸上，更添上了几分情欲的气息。李东海难受的不行，胡乱的撕扯着两人的衣服，双腿攀上李赫宰的腰，“你亲亲我……我好难受……”

李赫宰单手撑在李东海头一侧，低头吻住李东海的唇，舌头探进牙关在口腔内肆意横扫。李东海裤子的松紧带已被解开，松松垮垮的搭在腰间，常年健身的的原因让李东海的人鱼线十分明显，那是李赫宰最喜欢亲吻的地方。

两人的衣服已经被剥掉了，李赫宰的双手覆上李东海饱满的胸肌，不断的揉捏，完美的包裹在手中，那两点也因为手指的触碰而显得红肿发硬。李赫宰转头去舔舐身下人的耳朵，舌头在耳廓里打转，仔细的描绘着耳廓的形状，舌尖流连到耳垂，轻咬，再吮吸，在胸间落下细密的吻，一路亲到小腹，顺着人鱼线勾勒。

李东海整个人身体都软了，手勾上李赫宰的脖子，他感觉到身下又一股热流涌出，难耐地弓起身子不停的催促着李赫宰快点进来。

李赫宰扯下李东海的裤子，亲了一口小东海，然后含住，手伸向隐秘之地。发情期的omega先天条件不用扩张，很容易就塞进了李赫宰三个手指头，传来嗤嗤水声。李赫宰在甬道内戳了几下，把手抽出来，“海海，水好多啊。”明明知道那上面都是自己的体液，明明之前也被李赫宰抹在嘴上吃过，李东海还是羞得不敢看。

李赫宰知道他害羞，低笑着再次摸向下身，李东海拦住了他的手，“嗯…不要手，要你。”李赫宰的眸子暗了下去，压着李东海的双腿分开，他也已经急不可耐了，单手扶着肿胀的分身顺着洞口送了进去。李赫宰的尺寸对李东海来说还是有点大，不过被填满的感觉让李东海舒服的弓起身。

“呃！嗯……”  
“宝贝你真紧，放松点。”李赫宰俯下身贴在李东海耳边，吐出来的气息让李东海身体有事一软，“你也不想我这么早交代对吧，放松点…”

甬道内温暖的肠肉包裹着李赫宰的柱身，一寸一寸的填满缝隙，深入一点，再深一点。每顶一次都会伴随着李东海的一句呻吟，这是对李赫宰来说最好的催情药。

感觉到李东海慢慢变得放松，李赫宰没再忍耐，双手掐住李东海的要开始抽动，退到洞口，又插入到底。

“啊……慢、慢一点……”  
“太深了……呜……”  
李东海的情欲得到满足，泪水在脸上挂不住，被操到失神的目光不知在盯着哪里。

李赫宰从李东海的身体里退出来，把人抱起来翻了个身跪趴在床头，让李东海一偏头就能看见镜子里交合着的身体。李赫宰重新顶了进去，李东海有些退软跪不住，腰身塌了下去，上身趴在床上屁股被抬高，前端已经分泌出些许白色液体，被李赫宰伸手摸了一把塞进了嘴里。

李东海微微蹙眉，眯着眼睛将李赫宰的手含在嘴里，舌头打着转的舔上面的液体。“宝宝乖，把眼睛睁看。”李东海以为李赫宰是要自己去看他，呜咽着睁开眼睛，睫毛上还挂着未干的泪水。刚转头就看见床边上的镜子，镜子里的自己跪趴在床上，李赫宰跪立在自己身后，分身插在自己体内，一只手握着自己的前端揉捏撸动着，另一只手在自己的嘴里……

这个画面太过刺激，李东海突然收紧下身。“嘶……”李赫宰一巴掌拍在李东海的臀瓣上，“你想把你老公夹断吗？”

“宝宝看好了，看老公是怎么让你舒服的。”李赫宰翻过身，对准洞口，扶着李东海的腰使劲往下一按。  
“啊！不行……”坐骑的姿势让李东海觉得自己要被贯穿了。

李东海一只手摁在李赫宰的胸肌上，一只手抓住自己的性器快速撸动，后穴不断收紧。  
“要到了，快，再快点……嗯……”  
“嗯……等我一起。”  
李赫宰咬着牙，愈发的加快速度。最后关头李赫宰退了出来，没有进入生殖腔，浑浊的白色液体喷洒在床单和臀瓣上。李东海也跟着射了出来，涨红的分身抖了抖，从马眼处射出一股浓密粘稠的白色液体。空气中混杂着一股腥味。  
李赫宰咬破了李东海的腺体，缓缓注入自己的信息素，算是临时标记了李东海。

性事过后的omega会格外地依赖alpha。李东海钻进李赫宰的怀里，双腿因为刚经历过剧烈运动而还在微微颤抖着合不上。李赫宰低下头，一下一下的亲着李东海。  
亲着亲着，刚刚低下头的小赫宰又有了要抬起来的迹象，还是李东海推了推眼前的人，“我要喝水”

“抱你去洗？”  
“再抱会儿……”李东海摇摇头，感觉到头顶的人又紧了紧手臂。  
“为什么骗我？嗯？我很担心。”  
“还不是因为你不完全标记我……”李东海说到最后声音越来越小，又一头埋进了李赫宰的胸膛。

“这么想给我生孩子啊？”  
李赫宰刮了一下李东海的鼻尖，眯起眼睛。  
“马上就满足你。”


End file.
